beth curtis
by darrylover4ever
Summary: "I love you." I said kissing him again. "I love you too." He said afterwards.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I hope you enjoy my fanfiction and please follow, like and review.**

**I DO ****NOT****OWN THE OUTSIDERS IT BELONGS TO S. **

**PONYBOYS POV**

"Ponyboy, we need to go!" I woke up to Beth shacking me.

"What is it?" I said sitting up.

"There's something wrong with Darry."

"What? What's wrong with him?"

"When Rick woke up he found him lying in the middle of the cell block unconscious!"

"Oh my god is he okay?"

"My dad said he'll be fine, but he was asking for you and soda."

"I'll be out in a second!" I told her putting a shirt on.

When I got to cell bloke d where they treat everyone I found Sodapop crying then I saw a puddle of blood as I got closer I saw a blanket shaped as a body.

"Oh-no! What happened?" I asked running up to Soda.

"He bled out and then turned into a walker Dixon finished him, man is he tough!" Soda said putting his head in his hands.

I walked over to the body beginning to cry then lifted the blanket there was my oldest brother lying there his face pale I hugged him, he hugged back.

"Aprils fools." He shouted turning the hug into a headlock.

"You guys are jerks I hate you!" I shouted before running back to my cell. What they didn't know I had my own prank planned.

When I got to my cell Beth was waiting for me she had all the stuff we needed. We quickly started saran wrapping the door then we made it look like I was on the bottom bunk so when soda or darry looked they would get shaving cream to the face then to finish it off me and Beth would tackle them. We then heard Soda coming so we got into positions; he walked right into the saran wrap it was so hard not to laugh. He walked towards the bed and shook the fake me, triggering the shaving cream when I went to tackle him he caught me buy not Beth he still had both of us on the ground in 0.5 seconds. Then he started tickling us, I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Say uncle, Say it!" soda said playfully.

"UNCLE!" we shouted.

He got off us and we sat against the wall breathing heavily.

"Ponyboy and Beth can you make a run to the pharmacy Judith is ill?" Rick came in to ask.

"Yah sure what do you need?" I asked getting up.

"Anything for newborn – two year old would be great, thanks." He told us.

I grabbed my knife and my black handgun that used to belong to my dad.

"You ready?" I asked Beth.

She nodded and we headed for the car. In one of our runs I found an Elvis Presley cd I put it in and it started playing all shook up. When we got to the pharmacy I knocked on the glass and 5 walkers came limping up, I pulled my knife out and opened the door stabbing the closest one then the other four while Beth watched outside once they were dead we started on the hunt I found a bottle of children's Advil and a bunch of pain killers I thought might come in hand.

I looked over at Beth; she is so beautiful I love her. I walked over to her and pressed my lips on hers.

Beth's pov

Ponyboy is kissing me I thought to myself I was so happy I wanted this to happen for so long. I didn't resist of course I kissed back I love him so much. When he pulled away I was smiling as much as he was that's how I knew he felt the same way about me.

"I love you." I said kissing him again.

"I love you too." He said afterwards.

The ride home should have been long and boring but instead it was horrible. About half way back to the prison we were cut off by 100-150 walkers I was so scared and you could tell Pony was to.

"Oh shit." I heard Pony say under his breath.

I was driving so I felt like I had to make sure everyone came out alright. I put the petal to the metal and swerved from as many walkers as I could. It started off okay but then we got stuck.

"ill distract them while you go out the roof then we'll meet in the woods on the south side and walk the way home." Pony ordered pointing to the south side.

"Okay but be careful." I told him in no need to argue. We kissed out last time before I hopped out of the window and ran into the woods.

When I made it about a mile into the woods I figured I would be safe to wait for Pony, it was getting dark and I was worried out of my mind. I heard the familiar sound of limping so I got my gun out and pointed it at the source of the sound, only it was Ponyboy.

"Pony are you ok I was worried sick what happened?" I started asking all these questions putting his arm around me to help him.

"I was running and I had to go north because I was blocked off then when I was running back I tripped and fell." He told me.

When we got to the prison Soda and Darry ran down to help Pony and I.

**I hope you enjoyed please read my other fic I promise I will update soon it's just I'm sorta stuck on what to right for both of them**


	2. Authors Note

Okay so I've been gone for a long time i know that, but in a month or so I'm going to start updating my stories again! So i was wondering if there is anyone out there that would like me to update this fan fiction, it would just be a bunch of one shots shipping Outsiders and TWD characters and all the drama in between. But yea would anyone read this if i did continue?


End file.
